Cache/Negative Money
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4376.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 8, 2016 03:34:20 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Negative Money Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Negative Money « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Negative Money (Read 190 times) Siyo Overwatch Newbie Offline 8 Negative Money « on: June 17, 2016, 11:54:24 PM » I built a university, then built a school. Not only did the school cost one more RM than listed, it put me into 'Negative' Budget. I went from having a little over 1200k to having -223k. The school said it costed approx. 750k. I'm led to believe the game charged me without factoring in the University Discount and actually let me spend money I didn't have. So uh, yeah. EDIT - When ten minutes passed, it went from -223k to -191k. Legit negative money. EDIT 2 - Have a screenshot, you know, because have one. http://imgur.com/UgLO3SU EDIT 3 - On another note, the University is not providing any growth either. « Last Edit: June 18, 2016, 12:13:21 AM by Siyo Overwatch » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67825 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1549 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Negative Money « Reply #1 on: June 18, 2016, 12:56:06 AM » Lol rumcode Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1042 Personal Text why tho Re: Negative Money « Reply #2 on: June 18, 2016, 05:12:07 AM » if you seriously built a university, you and your nation deserve death Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Selassie Newbie Offline 46 Re: Negative Money « Reply #3 on: June 18, 2016, 06:58:28 AM » negative money is a feature Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 lu bu Newbie Offline 35 Re: Negative Money « Reply #4 on: June 18, 2016, 07:15:58 AM » Quote from: Gemima on June 18, 2016, 05:12:07 AM if you seriously built a university, you and your nation deserve death He actually did it! The absolute mad man. Thanks for testing something even rumsod wouldn't test you brave soul. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67519 Siyo Overwatch Newbie Offline 8 Re: Negative Money « Reply #5 on: June 18, 2016, 10:45:33 AM » Building a University at High GDP is worth it. Cutting cash and RM cost in half is worth more than the MG it eats. EDIT - Also, on turn change, I did not get +4 Research from the Uni. I didn't even get +1. Nor did I get any growth increase from it. EDIT 2 - But the University did show up on my growth and research overviews on turn change. It's possible the University was just busted on the turn it was built. « Last Edit: June 18, 2016, 11:06:29 AM by Siyo Overwatch » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67825 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1549 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Negative Money « Reply #6 on: June 18, 2016, 12:56:13 PM » Quote from: Siyo Overwatch on June 18, 2016, 10:45:33 AM Building a University at High GDP is worth it. Cutting cash and RM cost in half is worth more than the MG it eats. EDIT - Also, on turn change, I did not get +4 Research from the Uni. I didn't even get +1. Nor did I get any growth increase from it. EDIT 2 - But the University did show up on my growth and research overviews on turn change. It's possible the University was just busted on the turn it was built. Did you forget to have 2mg when you built the uni? If you didnt have at least 2mg for it it shouldn't have worked. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Siyo Overwatch Newbie Offline 8 Re: Negative Money « Reply #7 on: June 18, 2016, 11:09:57 PM » I built a school this turn, with 12 MG in my stockpile (And 9 on turnchange) and it still charged me as if I DID NOT have a University. Back down to -113K. I've lost 1500k to this shit. Rumsod, please. « Last Edit: June 18, 2016, 11:12:36 PM by Siyo Overwatch » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67825 Samuelz Jr. Member Offline 70 Re: Negative Money « Reply #8 on: June 18, 2016, 11:12:45 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 18, 2016, 12:56:06 AM Lol rumcode Logged Interpol SECRET NATION ------ rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer Re: Negative Money « Reply #9 on: June 18, 2016, 11:24:49 PM » Should be fixed Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer Re: Negative Money « Reply #10 on: June 18, 2016, 11:27:33 PM » in regards to not producing growth/research, do you produce enough MG? You either need stored or produce 2 mg per university. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer Re: Negative Money « Reply #11 on: June 18, 2016, 11:33:03 PM » Hm, I just looked and you should be. I'm looking into the turn change bit. If it doesn't work next turn please tell me. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Siyo Overwatch Newbie Offline 8 Re: Negative Money « Reply #12 on: June 19, 2016, 12:46:29 AM » For the Research/Growth, that's fixed. The first time may have been not having enough MG. But I've gotten it on the last two turns. I suppose I'll build another school next turn and let you know. (I'll try to remember to take before and after screenshots too) « Last Edit: June 19, 2016, 12:49:41 AM by Siyo Overwatch » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67825 Siyo Overwatch Newbie Offline 8 Re: Negative Money « Reply #13 on: June 19, 2016, 08:19:28 AM » Built a school, whatever you fixed worked! http://imgur.com/a/6WQ2p Thanks Rumsod. (RIP Other money, you will be avenged)(Also, weapon count was smudged out on purpose) « Last Edit: June 19, 2016, 08:25:49 AM by Siyo Overwatch » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67825 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Technical Help/Bug Reports » Negative Money SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2